One problem involving interactions between two characters in a video game is that the characters are frequently authored such that the characters are relatively the same size. When characters are then scaled (e.g. taller, shorter, thinner, thicker, etc.) according to in-game options, the characters' pose may be different than originally authored. If the two players have different scales than those originally authored, their poses may not line up and an animation involving the scaled characters may no longer look as intended. For example, if, in a boxing video game, one player is scaled to be one foot taller than originally authored, his punches may not land on the intended body part of his opponent since the punching animation was authored for a much shorter character.